Dream
by Scarlet Rin
Summary: [Already on Wattpad/Apr-Rin] Tangan sebelahnya yang tidak patah, menggapai-gapai udara. Sementara punggungnya terus dipukuli oleh pemuda lainnya. Pemuda dengan hoodie biru gelap dan celana jeans hitam itu terus memukul si pemuda manis. Dengan satu pukulan telak dikepala, pemuda manis itu tak sadarkan diri lagi. Mati. ONESHOOT. YAOI. MARKREN. NOREN. MARKMIN. NCT DREAM.


**Cast :**

Huang Renjun, Mark Lee

Lee Jeno _and_ Na Jaemin

 **Warning :**

No Children!

…

…

…

 _Tangannya patah. Tulang putih itu menyeruak keluar dari kulit yang menganga lebar. Pemuda manis itu sudah sangat lemah. Wajahnya babak belur. Penuh luka, penuh darah. Bahkan warna putih pada bola mata sebelah kirinya, sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Kesepuluh kuku jari kakinya sudah lepas, dan kedua jari tengah tangannya putus._

 _Tangan sebelahnya yang tidak patah, menggapai-gapai udara. Sementara punggungnya terus dipukuli oleh pemuda lainnya. Pemuda dengan_ hoodie _biru gelap dan celana_ jeans _hitam itu terus memukul si pemuda manis._

" _To-long." Katanya lemah._

 _Dengan satu pukulan telak dikepala, pemuda manis itu tak sadarkan diri lagi. Mati._

"Aaaaaa…." Renjun berteriak dalam tidurnya, kemudian terbangun dengan nafas terengah. "Oh, astaga. Mimpi itu lagi." Gumamnya sambil menyeka keringat di wajah dan leher.

Renjun melirik meja nakas samping ranjangnya, air putih digelasnya masih tersisa setengah, dengan cepat ia meneguk habis air itu. Ia langsung terdiam, masih dengan nafas yang terengah.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu Renjun mengalami mimpi yang sama. Meski tidak setiap hari, tapi mimpi itu akan datang dan datang lagi mengganggu tidurnya. Renjun dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda manis yang dibunuh dengan sangat kejam itu. Tapi Renjun masih tidak bisa melihat wajah si pembunuh. _Hoodie_ biru gelap dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Hanya itu yang Renjun tahu. Dan sayangnya semua orang juga bisa memiliki baju dan celana seperti itu.

Renjun memijit pangkal hidungnya. Merasa pening. Ia tidak mengenali kedua orang dalam mimpinya itu. Jadi kenapa mimpi itu selalu membayanginya hampir setiap malam?

Jam beker di meja nakasnya berbunyi nyaring, membuat Renjun tersentak. Ah, sialan. Padahal ia pikir, ia masih bisa melanjutkan tidur. Tapi bunyi beker itu memberikan tanda bahwa ia harus segera bangun, kalau tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah.

Renjun beranjak dengan malas dari ranjangnya. Mandi dan bersiap.

Pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit, Renjun keluar dari rumahnya. Berjalan menuju sekolah. Baru beberapa hari ini ia mulai berjalan sendiri menuju sekolah. Sebelumnya, ia harus diantar sopir. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja—semenjak Renjun bangun di suatu pagi pada tiga minggu yang lalu, ia tiba-tiba saja lupa segalanya.

"Pagi, Renjun." Sebuah lengan melingkar di leher Renjun, bersama seruan itu.

"Oh, selamat pagi Mark _hyung_." Renjun mulai mengenali pria ini. Dulu katanya, Renjun sangat menyayangi pemuda ini. Mereka teman sejak kecil. Rumah mereka hanya terhalang tembok tinggi besar. Mark adalah tetangganya.

"Apakah perasaanmu baik pagi ini?" tanya Mark.

Renjun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mark ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus.

Meski terus merasa terusik dengan mimpi-mimpi itu, Renjun tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Renjun menjadi takut karena berpikir itu mungkin adalah bagian dari masalalunya. Masalalu yang tidak bisa Renjun ingat.

" _Hyung_ , apa aku punya teman lain selain dirimu?" tanya Renjun pada Mark.

"Kau bertanya hal itu lagi." Mark mendesah keras. "Kau itu pendiam dan tidak suka bergaul. Dan aku adalah satu-satunya temanmu disekolah." Jawaban Mark juga selalu sama.

"Kalau—Jeno?" raut wajah Mark terlihat menegang begitu Renjun menyebutkan nama itu.

"Kau memang mengenalnya karena kalian satu kelas. Tapi kau tidak berteman dengannya." Mark dengan cepat mengusai dirinya.

"Tapi aku sering mendapatinya menatap tajam kearahku." Renjun menghela nafas. "Aku takut kalau aku mungkin pernah melakukan kesalahan padanya."

Mark mengusak rambut Renjun gemas. "Kau anak yang baik, _kok_." Katanya kemudian. Membuat seulas senyum terukir dibibir Renjun.

Mark mengantar Renjun untuk memasuki kelasnya, sebelum ia juga masuk kekelasnya sendiri. Ya, Mark satu tingkat diatas Renjun.

" _Hyung_ , kurasa kau tidak perlu melakukan ini lagi. Aku sudah hafal jalan menuju kelasku." Renjun terdengar agak—risih.

"Padahal dulu kau selalu memintaku melakukan ini." Mark mendesah kecewa.

Renjun menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa canggung. "Benarkah?" tanyanya. Mark mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi kurasa, aku yang sekarang tidak bisa kauperlakukan seperti ini lagi." Kata Renjun serius.

Mark mendesah kecewa, tapi tersenyum setelahnya. "Baiklah." Ujarnya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Renjun untuk menuju ke kelasnya sendiri.

Renjun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengikuti pelajarannya. Ia menyadarinya. Jeno terus memandanginya dengan tajam dari tempat duduk pemuda itu. Auranya membuat tengkuk Renjun meremang. Kali ini, Renjun sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk berbicara dengan Jeno, kalau-kalau memang Renjun melakukan kesalahan padanya.

Dan disinilah kedua orang itu sekarang. Halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Renjun sempat terkejut karena Jeno dengan mudahnya menyetujui agar mereka berdua berbicara.

"Kau benar-benar lupa semuanya?" Jeno membuka suara lebih dulu. Saling berhadapan seperti ini, Renjun tidak merasakan ketegangan apapun dengan Jeno.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak dengan hal itu." Renjun hanya merasa sangat bersalah pada pemuda di depannya ini, kerena ia memang telah melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi di masalalunya.

"Berarti kau tidak ingat Jaemin?" Jeno menyeringai. Meski sekilas, Renjun yakin ia melihatnya. Jeno menyeringai ketika menyebut nama—Jaemin? Siapa itu?

"Siapa Jaemin?" Renjun memutuskan bertanya.

Jeno tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menyodorkan sebuah foto kehadapan Renjun. Wajah Renjun memucat ketika ia berhasil mengenali potret seorang pria manis pada foto yang Jeno berikan.

"Ini—Jaemin?" tanya Renjun.

"Kau mengingatnya?" Pandangan Jeno kembali menajam setelah menyaksikan reaksi Renjun ketika melihat foto itu.

"Renjun." Sebuah panggilan mengalihkan Renjun.

"Mark _hyung_?" lekas-lekas Renjun menyembunyikan potret Jaemin yang dipegangnya itu ke belakang punggung. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi ia merasa perlu untuk menjauhkan Mark dari foto ini.

Mark berjalan mendekat dengan raut datar—yang tidak bisa Renjun tebak. Tapi pemuda itu menatap Jeno dengan pandangan memusuhi yang kentara. Setelah sampai dihadapan Renjun dan Jeno, Mark langsung meraih tangan Renjun dan menariknya pergi, menjauhi Jeno.

Tak ada penolakan. Renjun mengikuti saja ketika Mark menarik tangannya menjauh dari Jeno. Sementara Jeno sendiri juga kelihatan tidak keberatan ketika Mark membawa Renjun pergi. Renjun semakin merasakan teka-teki didalam benaknya semakin rumit. Tapi ia bersyukur karena hari ini ia mendapatkan satu hal. Pemuda itu, pemuda manis dalam mimpinya itu—bernama Jaemin.

Mark menghempas kasar tangan Renjun ketika mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh meninggalkan Jeno. Sekarang mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintu toilet laki-laki yang sepi. Mark menyudutkan Renjun hingga punggung pemuda itu menempel pada dinding. Tangan Renjun dengan cekatan memasukkan foto Jaemin kebalik segaramnya. Ia menatap balik pada Mark tanpa perasaan takut dan terintimidasi sekalipun.

"Apa yang kau dan Jeno lakukan disana tadi?" Mark mulai bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa ia terus menatap tajam ke arahku." Jawab Renjun.

"Lalu, apa jawabannya?" tanya Mark lagi.

Renjun menggeleng. "Dia belum sempat menjawab karena _hyung_ datang dan membawaku pergi."

Raut wajah Mark menjadi lebih santai sekarang. "Kalau aku memintamu untuk tidak lagi berurusan dengannya, apakah kau mau mematuhi itu?"

Kening Renjun berkerut dalam saat mendengar permintaan Mark. "Kalau aku bertanya alasannya, apakah kau akan memberiku jawabannya?"

Raut wajah Mark kembali datar seperti sebelumnya. Pemuda itu diam, tidak menjawab. Kemudian hanya pergi meninggalkan Renjun. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti dan menoleh pada Renjun karena satu tanya yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Jaemin?" Renjun melihat dengan jelas sekali kalau wajah Mark memucat seketika saat ia menyerukan tanya itu. Apa karena Renjun menyebutkan nama Jaemin?

"Dari mana kau mendengar nama itu?" tanya Mark dengan mata menyalang.

Renjun merasa nyalinya mengendur saat melihat tatapan Mark padanya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya mengapa kau tidak pernah menyinggung nama itu didepanku. Siapa dia?"

Mark terdiam dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal kuat.

"Dan setelah pertemuan dengan Jeno tadi, aku tahu bahwa kami bukan hanya sekedar teman sekelas." Renjun berjalan mendekati Mark tanpa takut. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, _hyung_?"

Mark tidak menjawab, ia berbalik dan benar-benar berjalan pergi saat ini.

Renjun terduduk dan memegangi dadanya. Ada perasaan sesak dan ketakutan dalam dirinya ketika mendengar dan menyebut nama Jaemin. Kali ini, Renjun akan lebih berjuang untuk mengetahui masalalunya. Ia tidak akan hanya mengandalkan Mark dan cerita-ceritanya—yang mulai Renjun ragukan.

…

…

…

Renjun tidak tahu dimana ia mendapat keberanian untuk mendatangi rumah Mark, hanya beberapa saat ketika ia melihat yang lebih tua meninggalkan rumah dengan motornya. Yang Renjun yakini, Mark pasti akan pergi jauh—karena ia menggunakan motor— jadi pemuda itu tidak akan pulang cepat.

Jadi kesempatan ini Renjun gunakan untuk mendatangi rumah Mark diam-diam. Tidak sulit untuk menyelinap ke kamar Mark tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun yang ada dirumah itu, karena Renjun dapat menggunakan sepotong papan untuk menyebrang dari balkon kamarnya, menuju balkon kamar Mark. Renjun tidak ingat, tapi ia yakin dulu ia pernah melakukan ini, menyelinap ke kamar Mark karena mereka memang tetangga dan berteman dekat.

Renjun belum memastikan apa yang ia cari, tapi ia mulai memeriksa setiap sudut tersembunyi dikamar Mark—termasuk laci dan lemari. Lalu yang Renjun temukan dilemari pemuda itu, benar-benar sesuatu yang tak ia duga. _Hoodie_ biru gelap dan celana _jeans_ hitam, terbungkus rapi di dalam sebuah plastik. Renjun membuka plastiknya dan bau amis langsung tercium oleh hidungnya. _Hoodie_ dan _jeans_ itu kotor dengan darah yang sudah mengering.

Tangan Renjun bergetar, dan ia tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Kalau dia menemukan _hoodie_ dan _jeans_ ini didalam lemari Mark, berarti—Mark adalah pemuda yang ia lihat dalam mimpinya itu. Pemuda yang sudah menyiksa Jaemin hingga nyawanya melayang.

"Lepaskan itu, Renjun." Suara Mark.

Renjun terlonjak saat ia mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh kearah pintu masuk untuk memastikan, dan pemuda yang berdiri disana benar-benar adalah Mark.

" _Hyung_ , kau—"

"Katakan. Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan setelah melihat itu Renjun- _ah_?" kalimat Renjun di sela oleh Mark.

"Kau—yang membunuh Jaemin?" tanya Renjun.

Mark menyeringai setelah mendengar ucapan Renjun, ia juga tergelak setelahnya. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, ia menarik Renjun dan membawa pemuda itu dengan motornya.

Renjun ketakutan, benar-benar ketakutan. Tubuhnya lemas sehingga ia hanya pasrah ketika Mark menarik tangannya dan membawanya dengan motor pemuda itu. Renjun masih menggenggam dengan erat, _hoodie_ dan _jeans_ itu.

Motor Mark berhenti didepan sebuah rumah tua dan satu-satunya rumah yang berdiri di tempat itu. Hampir setengah jam Mark membawanya melaju dengan motor, dan kini mereka berhenti di tempat yang sama sekali tidak Renjun kenal.

Mark menarik Renjun lagi untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu, dan Renjun harus terkejut lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Didalam rumah itu sudah ada sosok lain. Sosok yang baru saja Renjun temui—Jeno. Teman sekelasnya itu duduk diatas kursi dan memandang Renjun datar.

Renjun semakin ketakutan. Ia memandang keseluruh ruangan, dan kelebat mimpinya setiap malam nampak semakin jelas, seolah nyata. Ya, nyata, karena saat ini Renjun berada dibangunan yang dilihatnya didalam mimpi. Bangunan yang dipakai untuk membantai—menghabisi nyawa Jaemin. _Hoodie_ dan _jeans_ dalam genggaman Renjun terlepas, dan ia terduduk lemas diatas lantai yang kotor.

"Kau selalu penasaran dengan masa lalumu kan, Renjun?" Jeno yang bertanya.

"Hari ini kami akan menunjukkan kebenarannya padamu." Ditimpali oleh Mark.

Renjun menangis sekarang. Rasa takutnya semakin menjadi. Tapi ia masih dengan jelas mendengar seluruh perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Jeno.

 _Jaemin, pemuda manis yang punya obsesi aneh pada Mark. Mengikuti Mark kemanapun pemuda itu pergi_ _—_ _seperti seorang_ stalker _. Musuh utamanya adalah Renjun_ _—_ _orang yang paling dekat dengan Mark, teman sejak kecil Mark. Dengan berbagai cara, ia sudah sangat sering menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Renjun._

 _Mengunci Renjun didalam toilet perempuan. Menyiramkan sampah cair yang sangat busuk pada Renjun. Memasukkan kepala Renjun ke dalam kloset dan meminumkan air toiletnya secara paksa pada Renjun. Dan saat itu, Renjun hanya dapat menangis. Tidak sekalipun berusaha melaporkan semua perbuatan Jaemin pada Mark dan yang lain. Jadi Mark tidak pernah tahu apa yang telah dilalui oleh sahabat yang sangat disayanginya itu._

 _Perasaan Mark pada Jaemin? Tentu saja Mark tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada pemuda manis itu. Ia selalu memaksa Jaemin untuk berhenti mengganggu hidupnya, namun Jaemin tak akan mau mendengarkan. Dan setiap Jaemin mendapat penolakan semacam itu dari Mark, Jaemin selalu datang pada Renjun, dan mulai menyiksanya._

 _Tapi suatu sore, saat Jaemin selesai melakukan aksinya dan meninggalkan Renjun seorang diri dihalaman belakang sekolah yang sepi, Renjun mendapati sebuah uluran tangan untuknya_ _—_ _Jeno. Renjun benar-benar melihatnya seperti malaikat saat itu._

 _Lalu hari-hari berlalu berikutnya, ketika Jaemin datang lagi pada Renjun karena Mark baru saja membuang bekal buatannya, Jeno menjadi penyelamat Renjun lagi. Ia berhasil menggagalkan Jaemin._

" _Jadi sekarang kau punya malaikat penolong,_ huh _?" kata Jaemin pada Renjun. Jaemin berludah sebelum pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu._

 _Jeno menghapus air mata Renjun dan memberinya pelukan. "Apa kau akan terus menahan semua ini, atau mengakhirinya?" tanya Jeno._

 _Sambil terisak, Renjun berkata, "Aku ingin mengakhirinya. Aku akan mengadu pada Mark_ hyung _."_

" _Tidak, jangan." Jeno menatap lurus ke mata Renjun. "Aku dapat membantumu mengakhirinya."_

 _Jadi sore itu, Renjun membawa Jaemin kerumah tua, atas perintah Jeno. Dan disanalah semua itu terjadi. Mimpi buruk yang selalu Renjun dapati dalam tidurnya, terjadi sama persis seperti kenyataannya di sore itu._

Renjun menangis semakin keras setelah mendengar cerita Jeno. "Jadi, kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Renjun pada Jeno.

Renjun menatap _hoodie_ dan _jeans_ itu dengan jijik. Pertama, ia menuduh Mark. Tapi sekarang, ia tahu kalau pelakunya adalah Jeno. Mimpi itu, mimpi itu terekam jelas karena Renjun juga ada disana. Melihat langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Jeno langsung tergelak setelah mendengar pertanyaan Renjun, sementara ini, Mark hanya diam.

"Astaga, Renjun. Belumkah kau mengingat semuanya?" Jeno tertawa semakin keras. Ia meraih _hoodie_ dan _jeans_ itu, lalu berjongkok dihadapan Renjun yang terduduk lemas sambil menangis. "Ini milikmu."

Mata Renjun membelalak dan menatap Jeno tak percaya. Pemuda itu menunjuk _hoodie_ dan _jeans_ nya, dan juga menunjuk pada Renjun.

"Kau melakukannya dengan tanganmu sendiri." Kata Jeno. "Yah, walaupun aku yang memberikan semua perintahnya." Dan Jeno tertawa lagi saat melihat wajah terkejut Renjun.

"A-aku?" Renjun terbata.

"Tepat sekali." Sahut Jeno. "Kau yang melakukan semua perintahku waktu itu. Kau membunuh Jaemin dengan tanganmu sendiri."

Renjun menggeleng dan berteriak semakin keras. Ia menatap pada Mark, dan memeluk kaki pemuda itu. Seolah meminta pembelaan, bahwa semua yang Jeno katakan tidaklah benar. Bahwa Jeno hanya mengatakan omong kosong.

"Lalu mengapa _hoodie_ dan _jeans_ itu ada pada Mark _hyung_?" tanya Renjun, ia belum mengetahui semuanya.

"Untuk melindungimu dari hukuman." Kali ini Mark yang berbicara. Ia bersuara setelah sekian lama hanya diam.

 _Mark datang ke rumah tua itu setelah mendapat telpon dari Jeno_ _—_ _menggunakan ponsel Renjun. Dan ketika pemuda itu datang, semuanya baru saja selesai terjadi. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum nyawa Jaemin melayang dengan sia-sia._

 _Mark terkejut dan langsung memeluk Renjun yang terduduk diam didepan jasad Jaemin. Baru setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Renjun pingsan, ia terlibat baku hantam dengan Jeno._

" _Apa yang sudah kaulakukan?!" Mark berteriak pada Jeno._

 _Jeno tertawa meski bibirnya sudah pecah oleh pukulan dari Mark. "Bukan aku, tapi Renjun." Sahut Jeno._

 _Setelah itu, Mark mendengar semuanya dari Jeno. Tentang betapa kejamnya apa yang telah Jaemin lakukan pada Renjun selama ini. Dan selanjutnya, Mark menyadari, semua ini terjadi karena ia tidak mencoba untuk mencari tahu mengapa Renjun sering merasa kesakitan dan terluka selama ini. Ia hanya terus percaya bahwa semua luka itu Renjun dapatkan karena kecerobohannya. Renjun menutupinya, dan Mark juga terlalu buta untuk melihat kebenarannya._

 _Jadi, ketika Mark melihat tubuh Jaemin yang terkapar tidak bernyawa, dan Renjun yang pingsan, ia cepat-cepat memikirkan ide. Ia menghapus semua jejak Renjun disana, dan membuat seolah itu adalah perbuatan pembunuh yang lain_ _—_ _bukan Renjun._

"Lalu kau terbangun beberapa hari kemudian tanpa satupun ingatan. Tidak hanya ingatan tentang hari itu, tapi seluruh ingatan yang kau miliki." Mark menatap Renjun, dan ikut berjongkok disampingnya. "Kata dokter, itu terjadi karena kau terlalu _shock_ akan sesuatu."

Renjun benar-benar terkejut mendapati fakta itu. Terlalu _shock_ saat ini, karena menerima fakta itu. Dan mungkin itu pulalah yang membuat seluruh ingatan Renjun kembali ke otaknya. Renjun ingat semuanya, sekarang. Ia ingat semua yang ia lakukan pada Jaemin. Bukan ingatan dalam mimpi lagi, tapi ingatan sesungguhnya, dimana ia menghukum Jaemin dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Renjun menatap kosong pada Jeno yang berjongkok didepannya, juga pada Mark yang berjongkok disampingnya. Tangan Renjun meraih potongan seng berkarat dan potongan kaca yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Tangan kanan memegang seng, dan tangan kiri memegang kaca. Kedua pemuda yang masih berjongkok itu sama sekali tidak menyadari, ketika kedua tangan Renjun bergerak cepat menuju leher mereka.

Renjun merobek leher Jeno dengan seng ditangan kanannya, sekaligus merobek leher Mark dengan kaca ditangan kirinya. Kedua pemuda itu terkapar sambil memegangi leher mereka yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Pikiran Renjun kembali pada hari itu. Hari dimana dia membunuh Jaemin. Sekarang keadaannya sama persis, seperti hari itu. Mark dan Jeno terkapar didepannya. Renjun mencari sesuatu yang lain disekitarnya. Mark dan Jeno belum akan meregang nyawa hanya karena leher mereka robek tidak terlalu dalam. Apalagi tebasan Renjun tidak sampai mengenai nadi mereka.

Jadi ketika Renjun menemukan kayu dengan ujung runcing disudut ruangan, ia segera meraihnya. "Ini untuk membalas apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Jaemin." Renjun tertawa keras sekali. "Kalianlah yang sudah membunuh Jaemin."

"Mark _hyung_." Renjun mengacungkan kayu itu didepan Mark. "Kalau saja kau tidak terus-terusan menolak Jaemin, dia pasti tidak akan mati seperti itu." dan Renjun tertawa lagi sebelum menusukkan kayunya ke dada Mark sebanyak tiga kali.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Mark sudah tidak bernyawa, kini Renjun beralih pada Jeno. Tapi saat ini, Jeno juga memiliki senjata. Pemuda itu mendapatkannya ketika Renjun masih sibuk menancapkan kayunya ke dada Mark.

Jeno masih bisa berdiri, dan melemparkan balok bata yang ia temukan kepada Renjun. Seketika Renjun terduduk dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Kayu runcing milik Renjun terlepas, dan Jeno dengan cepat mengambil alih. Saat Renjun masih merasakan pusing yang sangat pada kepalanya, Jeno sudah menyerang perutnya dengan kayu runcing yang sempat ia gunakan untuk mengambil nyawa Mark.

Renjun terbaring dengan perut yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Ia menatap Jeno yang tertawa keras sekali.

"Kau salah, Renjun. Bukan Mark yang membuat Jaemin mati seperti itu, tapi aku." Lalu Jeno menancapkan sekali lagi kayu itu menuju perut Renjun. "Aku yang membunuh Jaemin—dengan tanganmu." Ucapnya, lalu menyerang dada Renjun untuk terakhir kalinya, sampai Renjun meregang nyawa.

Jeno terduduk dan tertawa, sesekali menangis terisak. "Jaemin, ia semua terjadi karena dirimu. Karena kau terus-terusan menolak cintaku."

…

…

…

 **END**


End file.
